


Reconciliation

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 (7/9 - 7/15) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, holy fuck i cant believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Tony asks Pepper to meet him at Stark Tower to reconcile after the events of Civil War, but their conversation is far from simple.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Pepperony Week 2017  
> Day 5: Post-CW
> 
> A/N: What the fuck did i just write. On a more serious note, I've had this idea in my head for a while and I haven't written smut in a very long time, so I thought I'd take this opportunity to return to my old ways and /please/ everyone.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Enjoy!

How was he going to apologize? He didn’t know. All he knows is that he wanted to – he needed to. If he didn’t, he knew he would eventually go insane with guilt and regret. The past three months without her left him alone to his own thoughts, and all he could think about was her.

The break was a mutual agreement, but neither one of them were okay with it. He wanted things to work out between them, but every single time he called her to reconcile and talk things over, he hung up out of fear; fear that his suits would be the reason for her death. That was the never-ending tug-of-war in his heart: his suits and Pepper; he refused to scrap the suits to protect her, because she’s worth protecting no matter what.

Tony winced in pain and rubbed his chest with his palm; it was the same spot where the arc reactor used to be. It was a metaphorical pain, but pain nonetheless. He unbuttoned two of the top buttons on his dress shirt and pressed his hand against the scarred skin. He rubbed the spot a few times as he sipped on some scotch that burned his throat. He gazed at the panoramic view of Manhattan and listened to the dampening sound of the storm that relentlessly covered the city. 

He was so engrossed in his thoughts and the oddly appropriate weather, he didn’t hear the ‘ding’ from the elevator.

“You wanted to talk?”

He turned his head and saw Pepper standing at the top of the stairs between the living room and the elevator.

She was dressed in a short black pencil skirt, a dark red blouse, and black heels. She looked as if she had just left work, and he wondered how she was dry with the thunderous storm outside.

“You’re here,” he muttered, acknowledging her presence.

“You asked me to be here,” she replied simply, as if it was all it took to see her. She made it sound so easy, but it was never easy for him.

He set his empty glass down and walked towards her. He put his hands in his pockets and gazed up at her. “I thought it was a good time for us to talk.”

“About what exactly?” she asked quietly. “There is nothing for us to talk about.” She walked down the steps to put her handbag down on the living room couch. Afterwards, she approached him, but kept a few feet between them. She crossed her arms and caught his gaze. “You made your point clear, and we agreed to take a break.”

“So, what, you’re not going to even let me explain?”

“Explain what, Tony?” she almost interjected. “You don’t want to stop making suits; you want to keep fighting to protect the world. You need your suits, I understand.”

“No, you don’t understand,” he replied to stop her and shook his head. “You don’t understand why I need them, Pepper.”

“I don’t?” she asked with a low chuckle. She looked pissed. “Right, because our conversation before didn’t have the exact same argument,” she added sarcastically and then raised her voice. “You make it sound like I’ll never understand – like I’ll never know your world, because I certainly haven’t been a part of it for the past fifteen years!”

Tony clenched his jaw in annoyance. “You’re missing the point,” he grounded out between his teeth.

“What point, Tony?” she angrily asked him. “Nothing in this world matters more to you than your suits.” She turned away from him and was on her way to grab her bag. She wanted to leave. They’ve already discussed the importance of his suits in a more than angry fashion and that discussion led to their separation. She didn’t want to have that conversation again; as much as she wanted to talk to him she didn’t want it to be about his suits, because she knew, the moment he stepped in one of his suits she was bound to lose him, and she couldn’t lose him. Not again.

She held back tears as memories of his disappearance in Afghanistan and his reported death, when Aldrich Killian attacked their Malibu home, flashed through her mind.

Tony saw her reach for her purse and at that moment, he knew he was losing her again; he was pushing her further and further away. He couldn’t watch her walk into that elevator and regret not going after her again.

He reached out and grabbed her arm with minor force, and spun her around to face him. He was angry, but he wasn’t angry at her. He was angry at himself; hours before he called her and asked her to meet him at Stark Tower, he went through a mental checklist and listed all of the things he was going to say, and how he was going to say it, but the moment he saw her, all he could think about was how he screwed up their relationship.

The guilt and anguish he was feeling from their broken relationship was too much to bear, and in a fit of anger, he let his thoughts spill out.

“You want to know why I can’t get rid of the suits?!” he shouted as he held her in place. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She was slightly shocked that he was yelling. “It’s because I can’t lose you.” He paused and wanted to see her reaction, but she held firm. “You are the only person in this world that I can’t live without, and the thought of losing you kills me. And the only way I can protect you is with those suits. So, no, you don’t fucking understand, Pepper – you don’t understand how much I love you, and how much it hurts to think that if I lose the battle out there, then I lose you, too.” His eyes soon became misty, and his lips were pressed thin. He was trying to fight the overwhelming feeling that was making his heart hurt, but it was no use.

Those three words are what made her walls crumble. Her firm expression was no more; it was now soft and apologetic. He has never expressed his feelings to that extent, nor has he snapped at her like that before.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to regain his composure. His grip on her arms loosened and his head turned away from her in attempts to hold back the rest of the tears. When he finally faced her, she could see the water that still filled his eyes.

“You mean so much more to me than those suits, Pepper,” he muttered slowly. He released his hold on her and kept his arms at his sides in defeat. “It hurts,” he admitted and tapped on his bare chest. “It hurts knowing that I fucked up our relationship, because I want us to work. I know I’m a handful – hell, my mom made it work with my dad.” He paused briefly to let his thoughts wander. “I love you.” Another tear rolled down his cheek the moment he said those words. “And I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

Pepper’s mouth gapped slightly as she replayed his words in her mind, and even then, she couldn’t quite grasp it all. She wanted to apologize for assuming his actions and his reasoning, because he didn’t deserve to bear that much pain.

“Tony,” she began with a low and soft murmur, but before she could continue, his lips crashed against hers.

He was done talking, he was done trying to win her back, and he was done living without her.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as she pressed against him with equal fervor.

He couldn’t keep his hands to himself in the first few seconds their skin made contact and ignited in bursts of passion; his hands ran around her waist, up her back and around her shoulder blades. He wanted to trace her skin with kisses and remap every single inch her body. Three whole months without her had never felt so long and unnerving.

He moved them backwards and up against the panoramic glass window that stretched from ceiling to floor. Pepper gasped as her skin touched the cold window, and then she gasped again when Tony’s mouth pressed light kisses against her neck. And then she moaned and shuddered when she felt the electricity of his hand run up her bare thigh, push through her skirt, and trace the lace of her panties.

“Tony…” she moaned lowly. Her hands grabbed at his head and moved along the back of his neck, scratching and massaging the spots that normally made him roll over like a puppy.

His head dipped between her breasts as his lips continued to kiss her light, freckled skin. Her pelvis pressed against his groin with her legs barely wrapped around his waist. His hands were pressed firmly against her buttocks, holding her up. His fingers tugged on her black silk panties, but he didn’t have the heart to go any further without her permission. He wanted this to happen, but he didn’t want to upset her if she decided it wasn’t right.

He pressed one more kiss against her neck and then gazed up at her with a multitude of questions he couldn’t put into words. Warm, soft, and apologetic chocolate colored eyes stared into the roaring ocean that was once calm and gentle.

Her answer came in a kiss. It wasn’t rushed or rough like moments ago; it was soft, promising, and thankful.

Another tear rolled down his cheek as she continued to kiss him, but he changed the pace as the need to be flush against her bare skin became visible through his pants. He began to kiss her hard and passionately as his hands roamed around the surface area of her wonderful ass. In one smooth motion, he hoisted her up and pressed her back against the glass. His lips trailed sloppy kisses against her chest as he pressed his clothed and half-hard erection against her groin. He rutted against her, teasing her and giving her unrelenting thoughts about the rest of their night. 

“Tony,” she moaned louder and heavier. “Oh fuck—“ She moved her hips up and down, desperately trying to match his shallow teasing thrusts.

He used his teeth to unbutton some buttons her blouse (holy shit) and tear open the barrier that protected her smooth and milky white skin from prying eyes. While his lips worshiped her skin with kisses, his hands were busy with her panties; his fingers poked and prodded for the lace that covered her folds. When they found it, he hooked his finger around the material and pulled it aside, and then let two fingers dip between the lips of her vagina.

His pulled away and gazed up at her with hungry and sex-crazed eyes. “You’re so wet,” he grounded out in a husky, low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She gasped and moaned when he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her sopping wet core. She didn’t realize she was thrusting herself on his fingers until she saw the smile on his face. She let out a slow whimper when he pulled his fingers away, and then shuddered with a gasp when he replaced his fingers with his clothed and full hard-on erection.

“Shit, I’m so hard for you, Pepper,” he moaned into her ear, making her hum in delight. He grinded his hips against hers, teasing her and coaxing her to tell him what she wants. It was obvious what they both wanted, but he wanted to hear it.

“Tony…” she whimpered.

“What?” he replied with a growl.

“Please…” she begged, but it wasn’t enough for him.

“Please, what?” He grinned cheekily. “Did you want something?”

“Yes, please—“

“Tell me what you want.” He continued to rub against her, soaking the crotch of his dress pants with her juices.

“Tony…” she grounded out louder, as if she was ordering him.

He unzipped his pants and pushed them down his waist with haste. He pulled his briefs under his balls and let his rock-hard cock bob free. He was too hell-bent on sheathing inside her and feeling her walls squeeze him, he didn’t want to waste any time by shimmying out of his underwear.

He pressed the tip of his cock between her folds and let it glide along her vagina, coating the underside with her juices. It made a pass by her clit, making her moan so loud that it reverberated against the walls of their Stark Tower penthouse.

“Fuck, Tony,” she gasped.

“I love it when you say dirty words,” he moaned into her ear as he repositioned himself and pressed the head between her folds again.

He slowly pushed into her and felt her tight walls stretch, and convulse around his thick cock. He pulled out and then slowly thrust back in, using her wetness as lubricant. He didn’t want to hurt her, because he knew what three months of no sex did to a woman, so he went as slow as he could, pulling and pushing ever so slightly until he could bury himself in her to the hilt.

She kept her arms around his neck and buried her head against his shoulder. “Oh god, Tony,” she moaned against the fabric of his shirt. “Oooh—you feel so good.”

He pulled out and thrust back in, making her moan louder. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Honey.” He pulled out and thrust again, and again, making sure to hit all the right spots. Her moaning became louder and louder. He tried to use them to his advantage and time his thrusts with her whimpers and moans of pleasure.

Soon, his hips matched her rhythm, and he slipped in and out of her with ease, sheathing into her to the very hilt and pulling out just enough so the tip of his cock was still inside her. His thrusts soon became erratic and relentless; he snapped his hips and pounded into her, ushering her to moan even louder.

“Nnhhgg, Tony!” she screamed as she hung onto him.

He buried his face into her neck as he continued to thrust his throbbing and aching cock into her. He could feel her juices trail down his cock and run down his balls, soaking his underwear. And the vibration of her moans and the feeling of her walls squeezing and milking his hard member made him thrust faster, and faster, until he heard her gasp and scream towards an earth-shattering orgasm.

He leaned back a bit to enjoy the wondrous expressions on her face as he continued to shallowly thrust against her to help her ride out her orgasm.

He panted and was out of breath as he slowly helped her down. She hung onto him for a bit to try and regain her footing, and then watched him back up to the couch. He plopped down on the leather couch, exhausted and dazed.

He leaned back and continued to let out large huffs. “You okay?” he asked Pepper, as he turned his attention to her. She sauntered towards him without an answer.

“That was good, right?” he asked, still out of breath. She didn’t answer him. She stopped in front of him and he gazed up at her. “Pepper?” he asked curiously, hoping she wasn’t angry at him.

He was frozen in place as he watched her climb on top of him. She wrapped her fingers around his still-hard cock and gave it a few pumps before guiding it between her legs. He threw his head back and groaned in absolute pleasure when she sunk down onto him to the very hilt in one smooth motion.

“Fuck, Pepper,” he gasped lowly.

She matched his pace and slowly rocked her hips; she enjoyed the breathless expression on his face as he tried to fight against the familiar feeling below his stomach. Her lips formed a devious smile as her slow movements continued to tease him.

He tried to make her go faster by grabbing her waist and guiding her, but she pushed his hands away and directed his wrists above his head.

“How long do you think you can last?” she whispered hotly into his ear, making his hips thrust out of reaction.

“Pepper…” he groaned lowly.

She lifted her hips until the head of his cock was barely in and then slammed back down onto him. He threw his head back again as a shock of pleasure jolted up his spine.

“Mmm!” he hummed lowly.

She quickened her pace and rocked faster against his cock, squeezing him every time she lifted her hips. He forced his eyes shut and clenched his fists in efforts to keep himself from coming, but that willpower soon disappeared when her rocking stopped.

He gazed up at her in search of answers, but all she did was smile. She knew he couldn’t control his urges, no matter how hard he tried, and she loved pushing him over the edge.

“God, you’re such a tease,” he grounded out right before he grabbed her, pulled out, and flipped them over. It was only a second later when he thrust back into her and buried his face into her neck. The sound of skin slapping against each other, loud moaning and gasps filled the room as he relentlessly hammered into her. “Fuck, Pepper—oh god.”

“Mmm, Tony!” She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he fucked her hard against the couch.

He pulled her down the couch and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He pushed back into her and they both groaned at the new angle. His hard and throbbing cock pushed against her g-spot over and over again. The walls of her vagina closed around him and desperately tried to milk him for his orgasm.

“Pepper—Pepper!” He thrust faster and harder until he let out a loud groan. “Oh god,” he gasped as he jetted streams of hot semen into her. 

“Tony!” she moaned against him as the feeling of his throbbing cock coming inside her threw her over the edge and into another powerful orgasm.

His continued with shallow thrusts and her walls continued to milk him for every drop as they both started coming down from their orgasmic high.

He collapsed onto her with a satisfied sigh and let the semen between her legs spill onto the couch. They were both panting as they struggled to move from their spots. He kissed a sweaty spot on her stomach and continued to trail kisses up along her body until his lips reached hers. They both smiled against each other’s lips and kissed a few more times before his lips found her neck.

“I love you,” he muttered against her dampened skin.

“I love you, too, Tony,” she replied and pulled him in for a hug.

The next morning, Tony was the first to wake up. Sleeping in the living room with the panoramic glass window letting in as much sun as it can would wake anyone up, even a heavy sleeper like Happy.

He was groggy at first until the woman in his arms stirred awake.

She blinked a few times at the rising sun and then looked up at Tony. They had been sleeping on a rug with only a thin blanket covering their naked bodies.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi.” He smiled happily and then kissed her.

“Someone is quite cheerful this morning.”

“Mm, could be something that happened last night.”

“What happened last night?” she asked playfully.

“Lots and lots of sex,” he replied truthfully

She chuckled and nestled deeper into his arms. “You know, we do need to talk about last night.”

He froze in slight worry. “What about last night?”

“Relax, Tony. I’m saying we should have an adult conversation, minus the sex.”

He frowned and pouted. “But the sex is so good…”

She grinned wildly. “I know.”

“And I’ve missed you…”

“I know,” she repeated.

He sighed and let his hands wander aimlessly along her naked body. “Okay, fine, we can have your adult conversation.” He rolled towards her and hovered over her body. He pressed a soft kiss against her lips and whispered into her ear, “But only after I get to say good morning.”

She smirked, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What—?” As soon as the word left her lips, she threw her head back in pleasure as he lowered himself down the length of her body and disappeared underneath the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT HAVE SEX WITHOUT A CONDOM. ALWAYS USE CONDOMS, OR DOUBLE UP AND USE CONDOMS AND BIRTH CONTROL.


End file.
